Azulongmon
Summary Azulongmon is a Mega-level Holy Dragon-type Digimon and one of the four Digimon Sovereigns, ruling alongside Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon and Baihumon. He is the Sovereign of the eastern Digital World and is such called "The Dragon King of the East Sea". He is also a member of the Four Great Dragons, alongside Megidramon, Magnadramon and Goldramon. Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''At least 4-B, Possibly far higher | At least Low 5-B | High 6-A Name: Azulongmon/Qinglongmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but appears Male Age: Unknown but extremely old, dates back to at least The Age Of Myth. Maybe as old as the Digital World Classification: Mega-level Digimon, God of Thunder, Dragon King of the East Sea, Digimon Sovereign, Great Dragon Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, speed, durability, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Flight, likely Immortality (Type 1, possibly Type 4) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''At least Solar System level '(Should at least be comparable with Magnadramon who is equals with Seraphimon), 'Possibly far higher '(He's seen wearing chains, this could indicate that like Zeedmillenniummon, these chains are put in place to restrct his full power) | At least Small-Planet level''' (Far stronger than BlackWarGreymon)' | Multi-Continent level '(With the help of the other Sovereigns he created an entire layer of the Digital World) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely FTL '(Should be roughly on par with Zhuqiaomon, who fought against Rapidmon and Megagargomon) | '''At least Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 2884+, Far superior than BlackWarGreymon) with at least '''Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be far faster than the Digi-Destined) | At least Relativistic+, likely FTL '(Same as Official Databook/Composite) 'Striking Strength: 'Unknown (Azunglong usually just attacks with Lightning) 'Durability: Unknown but likely Solar-System | At least Small-Planet level '''(Should be far superior than BlackWarGreymon) | Multi-Continent level (Was overpowered by the D-Reaper offscreen) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Can be assumed to be at least Continental '''(He rules over the Eastern Digital World), likely '''Planetary. Standard Equipment: His chains which can be be assumed restrict his power Intelligence: Extremely high. Being a member of the Digimon Sovereigns and Four Great Dragons he has immense knowledge over the Digital World. He also appears to be an expert tactician as he planned a war against the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: His Digi-Cores (A Digimons Soul) are out in the open, his official bio implies that he's quite arrogant and self-centered: "However, although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless there is something serious." Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Soukai (蒼雷 Sourai, lit. "Blue Thunder"): Looses intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury. *'Fushikaden' (風絲華電 Fūshikaden, lit. "Wind of Threads and Flower of Electricity") *'Raijin-no-Mai' (雷神之舞 lit. "Dance of Raijin") *'Aurora Force': Curls its body into a circle, generating an intense burst of lightning. *'Lightning Whip': Looses an intense thunderbolt. Key: Official Data / Composite | Digimon Adventure 02 | Digimon Tamers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Royalty Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals